starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate Marine Corps
Terran Confederacy (2298—June 2500) |strength= |capital=Tarsonis |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Tarsonian Marine Corps |established=2298 |fragmented=Early 2500 |reorganized=July 2500 (as the Dominion Marine Corps) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Devastated, co-opted by Dominion (remnants remain) }} The Confederate Marine Corps was the best known military arm of the Terran Confederacy military,Terran Strategy. StarCraft Compendium. acting as the heart of the Confederate armed forcesConfederate Infantry Corps Having existed for more than two centuries as of the Great War, it was older than the Confederacy itself.Terran Strategy. StarCraft Compendium. Overview Many members of the Marine Corps were former criminals who have undergone counselling, drug therapy and neural resocialization.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Available positions within the corps were listed by Occupational Field (OF) and included the Preferred Experience Base (PEB) and Occupational Summary (OS) for each Field. Thanks to the resocialization, morale among the Corps was the highest of any military organization at the time of its operation. Recruiting centers were located in most major cities and penal facilities. In contrast to resocialization, it was not unheard of for individuals to voluntarily enlist in the CMC but with the Corps generally regarded as a last resort for a career, it was not exactly common either. However, voluntary enlistment had become more common by the later half of the 25th century, with recruitment drives and increased pay.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. A marine's standard equipment consisted of the C-14 rifle and CMC Powered Combat Suit. When not in armor, attire consisted of regulation khaki when on patrolGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and navy-blue dress uniforms in more controlled circumstances. Known Actions Invasion It is known that at least one force of Marines was stationed on Chau Sara at the time of the protoss attack, the same unit being stationed at Fire Base Chimera on Mar Sara, where they defended themselves against zerg attack.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. In the last days of the planet, a platoon under Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne was dispatched to recover a psi emitter, making a last stand against the zerg to buy time for the evacuation of the planet.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Home Ground The Marine Corps almost certainly took part in the defense of Tarsonis against the zerg invasion, although were not seen. It is known that the 22nd Confederate Marine Division was present, although was employed in the search for November Terra at that time.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. With the downfall of the Terran Confederacy, the remnants of the Confederate military was absorbed into its Terran Dominion counterpart.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Known Units *Confederacy Marine Command (the Corps' highest body in the chain of command) *Command Bravo *22nd Confederate Marine Division *33rd Ground Assault Division **Dominion section *417th Confederate Marine Platoon *Recon Patrol 09 It is likely that the Confederacy Security Marines were also subordinate to the Confederate Marine Corps. Known Members *General Ledbetter *Colonel Tabakin (presumed) *Lieutenant Cliff Nadaner (formerly) *Gunnery Sergeant Andre Madrid *"Sarge" (presumed) *Drill Instructor Carlyle *Eamonn (formerly) *Lester (presumed) *Lon 22nd Confederate Marine Division :Main article: Annihilators *Major Esmerelda Ndoci *Captain Spaulding *Sergeant Hammond *Sergeant Mack *Sergeant McGillion *Sergeant Vincent *Corporal Deaton *Corporal Flanigan *Corporal Mitchell *Private Carver 33rd Ground Assault Division *Major General Brantigan Fole *Captain Angelina Emillian Dominion section *Colonel Arcturus Mengsk (formerly) *Captain Chuck Horner *Dia de Santo *Yancy Gray *Chun "Big Dog" Leung *Toby Mercurio 417th Confederate Marine Platoon *Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne *Sergeant Marcus Jans *Sergeant Jensen *Sergeant Jon Littlefield *Corporal Smith-punn *Private First Class Fetu Koura-Abi *Private First Class Ardo Melnikov *Private Alley *Private Bounous *Private Bernelli *Private Bowers *Private Collins *Private Ekart *Private Esson *Private Fu *Private M'butu *Private Mellish *Private O'Neill *Private William Peaches *Private Wabowski *Private Amy Windom *Private Xiang Alpha Squadron *General Edmund Duke *Lieutenant Emily Swallow *Sergeant Roosevelt Brannigan Trivia The Confederate Marine Corps, given how its older than the Confederacy, is likely based on the US Marine Corps, whose founding pre-dates that of the US' establishment as an independent state. References Category: Terran Confederacy Category: Terran military organizations